JCW Tuning Kits and Factory Models
1st Generation MINI Cooper 'Power and Torque Comparison' : 'Chronology' :2003-04 = JCW 126 bhp Tuning Kit (Dealer Fit) :2005-02 = Sound Kit (Dealer Fit) 'FAQ' * Wasn't there a 132 bhp Tuning Kit for the MINI Cooper? :YES ... as revealed in a November 2001 article in 4car.co.uk: ::"The John Cooper Works MINI Cooper produces 132 bhp thanks to a replacement high-compression gas-flowed cylinder head and new free-flow intake and exhaust system. The modification has been developed by John Cooper Works Ltd, long-time suppliers of upgrades for Minis and of course, the company formed by the man responsible for the development of the original Mini Cooper. ::These mods take the MINI Cooper’s torque output up to 119 lb ft/162 Nm at 5000 rpm, and mean that it can now accelerate from 0-60 mph in 8.7 seconds. Its fuel consumption is 42.2 mpg and its carbon dioxide output 163 g/km. The John Cooper Works conversion takes the team six hours to complete, and the JCW cars can be distinguished by special badging, trim parts and a new exhaust finisher, as well as a special engine bay plate with unique number. The conversion costs £1,750 plus VAT and fitting." :BUT ... this kit never was authorized for worldwide distribution. :The kit (pictured below) included a replacement back box (muffler) section which required modifying the stock exhaust system. Instead MINI decided to use the Sports Cat-back Exhaust it was already offering as an option on the MINI Cooper and MINI One. This change in exhaust system was the reason the kit released worldwide had less power and didn't include a distinctive JCW exhaust tip. :: * Was the 126 bhp Tuning Kit for the MINI Cooper actually available in the US? :YES ... according to this Aftersales Business Development & Marketing MINI Dealer Bulletin from April 2004: ::"Based on requests from MINI dealers, please find enclosed information about the John Cooper Works Tuning Kit for the MINI Cooper. We have a limited number of this kit available in the US. ::The JCW kit is a complete performance package that is designed to take full advantage of the engine's design. The JCW Kit for the MINI Cooper includes a machined cylinder head for better airflow, “cat-back” exhaust system, air filter element and updated ECU programming. These carefully engineered performance modifications will bring the MINI Cooper to the 126hp horsepower level. The torque has been improved to 114 lbft. ::As the kit delivers only a minor increase in horsepower and torque, the main benefit is the increased performance feel and mid range torque of the MINI Cooper." :This MotoringFile review confirms that at least one of these kits made it to the US. 1st Generation MINI Cooper S 'Power and Torque Comparison' : 'Chronology' :2003-04 = 200 bhp Tuning Kit (Dealer Fit) :2004-10 = 200-210 bhp Upgrade Kit (Dealer Fit) :2004-10 = 210 bhp Tuning Kit (Dealer Fit) :2005-11 = 210 bhp Tuning Kit (Factory Option) :2006-08 = 218 bhp MINI Cooper S JCW GP (Factory Model) 'FAQ' * What is the percentage for supercharger reduction pulley in the Tuning Kits? :11.3% ... based on a stock pulley diameter of 65.5mm and a JCW pulley diameter of 58.1mm. :Former JCW Chief Engineer Tony Franks' confirmation of the JCW pulley diameter dispelled the long time belief that a 14.4% reduction (56.1mm diameter) pulley was used. * Aside from pulley size was there any other differences between the Tuning Kit supercharger and the stock supercharger? :DEPENDS ... on the generation of the stock Eaton M45 supercharger. :All Tuning Kits included a 5th generation supercharger which incorporated an innovative rotor coating that allowed for tighter internal clearances compared to previous applications. These tighter clearances allowed for increased supercharger efficiency and performance, resulting in improved horsepower and torque at lower engine rpm. :The stock supercharger on MINI Cooper S models built before July 2004 was a 4th generation, which had a different rotor coating. Models built from July 2004 on had the 5th generation supercharger, so pulley size was the only difference. * How does one tell whether a Tuning Kit fitted to a MINI Cooper S is the 200 bhp or 210 bhp version? :While a JCW air intake and blue fuel injectors denote a 210 bhp Tuning Kit, it's best to have a dealer verify the pedigree of the car using the VIN. :: * Is the cat-back exhaust in the 210 bhp Tuning Kit different than the one in the 200 bhp Tuning Kit? :YES ... the center pipe just before the split to the back boxes was somewhat flattened: :: :This was done so it would clear an undercarriage brace on the MINI Cooper S Convertible. * Was the Tuning Kit ever available for a MINI Cooper S with an automatic transmission? :YES ... a dealer fit kit was released for the UK market in December 2005. :BUT ... the kit never was released for the US market because it never received an emissions certification. :An excerpt from the Auto Express test drive review: ::"Under the bonnet is the manual car’s 1.6-litre engine. Although it features an uprated supercharger, performance air filter and modified head, the auto’s torque converter drops output by 7 bhp to 203 bhp @ 6450 rpm. And unlike VW’s DSG, the MINI’s conventional six-speed auto not only drains power, but is slow to change gear, too. ::So while the 0-62mph sprint takes 7.3 seconds, the lethargic box masks the beefy engine’s considerable verve. Despite having Adaptive Transmission Control, which adjusts to your driver style over time, response never feels sharp." * How much larger is the intercooler on a MINI Cooper S JCW GP than the one on a MINI Cooper S? :The GP intercooler has two more cooling rows: :: 2nd Generation MINI Cooper S 'Power and Torque Comparison' : 'Chronology' :2007-09 = 192 bhp Tuning Kit (Dealer Fit) :2008-07 = 211 bhp MINI John Cooper Works (Factory Model) :2011-04 = 200 bhp Tuning Kit (Dealer Fit) 'FAQ' * How is the drivetrain of the MINI John Cooper Works different from that of the MINI Cooper S? :The four-cylinder, common rail direct injection unit found in the standard MINI Cooper S has received the same modifications as the MINI CHALLENGE race car. :The basic structure of the engine (a pressure die-cast aluminium crankcase with grey cast-iron liners and bed plate) has not received any modifications. Nor has the forged crankshaft or conrods. :The intake valves and valve seat rings have been upgraded with more durable materials to withstand the increased temperature caused by the free-revving engine. The pistons have had their sidewalls reinforced, which means the compression ratio is reduced to 10.0:1. The cylinder head has similarly had its wall thickness increased to reduce any localized stress or hot spots when running at peak output. :Air supply is improved through fitment of a larger air mass sensor and charge air line, meaning greater throughput of clean air and a reduction in the loss of throttle power. Induction is quickened through a larger air intake, in turn meaning the car’s maximum 280 Nm torque figure is 20 Nm over a standard MINI Cooper S. :At the exhaust end, a strengthened and larger twin-scroll turbocharger and exhaust manifold are central to performance improvements. The material used in machining the turbine has been upgraded for the Works engine, with maximum charge pressure increased from 0.9 to 1.3 bar. A high temperature can therefore be preserved for longer in the combustion chambers and helps the car achieve its peak torque figure. :The catalytic converter and rear part of the exhaust system are increased in size to aid the unrestricted flow and reduction in back pressure of exhaust gas, which minimizes potential power loss or delay. Turbo lag is therefore virtually non-existent. :In addition, the transmission has strengthened gearing to handle the extra available power.